The planned research program for 1977-1978 of the Environmental Health Sciences Center includes the continuation of the principal lines of research established four years ago and the mounting of a number of new research projects. The principal categories of these studies include (a) human health effects, (b) low-level, long-term exposure to environmental agents, (c) asbestos health effects, (d) multiple factor interactions, (e) biological properties of inorganic microparticles, (f) environmental cancer. The methodological perspectives include interdisciplinary and, sometimes, inter-institutional collaboration, epidemiological approaches, utilization of cohorts of (employed) groups exposed to defined environmental influences. 196 research projects are detailed and include investigation of the health effects of a variety of environmental agents including lead, polychlorinated biphenyls, polybrominated biphenyls, nitrosamines, asbestos, solvents, titanium, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, printing dyes, styrene, vinyl chloride, silica, silicates, organic fibers, printing inks and dyes, amorphous silica, acrylonitrile, halothane, isoniazide, aniline dyes. Of particular interest is evaluation of the effect of multiple factor interactions in the human environment. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Daum, S.M., Anderson, H.A., Lilis, R., Lorimer, W.V., Fischbein, A.S., Miller, A., and Selikoff, I.J. Pulmonary changes among titanium workers. Proc. R. Soc. Med. 70:31-32, 1977. Lilis, R., Anderson, H., Miller, A. and Selikoff, I.J. Modifications pulmonaires et exposition au chlorure et polychlorure de vinyl. Medicine et Hygiene 35:1542-1545, 1977.